We propose to synthesize new reagents of hypervalent sulfur (the sulfuranes, sulfurane oxides, and sulfurane imines) with molecular features designed to make them useful for specific synthetic tasks. These will include chiral sulfurane reagents. A study of ortho-bridged triarylcarbinol derivatives will center on analogs of sesquixanthydrol with sulfur bridges in the sulfide, sulfoxide, and sulfone oxidation states. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: J. A. Franz and J. C. Martin, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 97, 583-591 (1975). Reactions of Diaryldialkoxysulfuranes with Primary and Secondary Amines. Preparation and Reactions of S, S-Diaryl-N-alkylsulfilimines and Oxidation of Secondary Amines to Imines. J. C. Martin and J. A. Franz, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 97, 0000 (1975). The Reactions of Secondary Amides with a Diaryldialkoxy-sulfurane. A Selective Method for the Rapid Cleavage of Secondary Amides.